Midnight Claws
The Midnight Claws are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter created during the ill-fated 21st Founding, the so-called 'Cursed' Founding, from chimeric gene-stock from the dual lineages of the Raven Guard and White Scars Chapters. The Chapter has combined both sides of heritage into their belief system and speciality - opting for fast attacks during cover operations. Chapter History The Midnight Claws are a chapter created during the 21st Founding in 991.M35 with the intent of researching the stability of chimeric gene-seed, compared to pure ones, using both the gene-seeds of the Raven Guard and White Scars. As their first test in the field, the Magos Biologis lent a squad of the Astartes to an Imperial expeditionary mission on the Ork-infested moon of Zorvus Omega. The mission saw the Marines use the stealth capability of Corax's lineage and the speed of the Great Khagan's scions, easily seeking out and killing the Warboss that had arisen from amongst the ork populations. The Mechanicus was impressed by their skills and quickly decided that a chapter should be built around this core group of newly created Astartes. The first Marine created from this dual-lineage was nicknamed the Shadowed One, who was their most successful candidate. He was selected for his superb skills on the field of battle and inherent skills and was rapidly appointed as Chapter Master. The official date of this new Chapter's inception is 993.M35. Notable Campaigns Until 112.M42, the Chapter didn't really participate in any notable conflicts due to their lonesome nature, however due to the Primaris being added to their ranks, the chapter took initiative and now began to go on crusades with other imperial forces. Currently, the 4th and 5th companies are on the world of Gurdarius Omega. When the battle was finally concluded, a report was sent to the Administratum to be cataloged. Listed below, are several actions and campaigns the Midnight Claws have participated in: Shadow Purges (Unknown Date.M35) Soon after the chapter was made it was tasked by the forces of the Mechanicus to start a campaign of covert actions against cells of Alpha Legionnaires that were infiltrating various Loyalist Space Marine Chapters and weeding out the loyalist marines from inside, replacing their ranks with traitors instead. Before undertaking this mission however, the new Chapter had to first find the loyalists and then separate them from the others. The campaign ended with the Chapter gaining infamy across several systems for their nature of bringing judgement from the shadows. War Against Khorne's Disciples (300.M36) In 300.M36, the Midnight Claws' 1st and 2nd Companies were tasked with the eradication of outposts built as Shrines to the Blood God Khorne by traitor Astra Militarum regiments. Within these bloody abattoirs of death were the mauled and desecrated corpses of loyalists commissars and others that had remained loyal to the Emperor. The Chapter's companies launched a brutal attack from the shadows leaving no traitor alive, ripping them limb-from-limb as revenge for the fallen loyalists. After demolishing the outposts the would bury the corpses of the ones who didn't betray the Imperium and build a monument on each planet as a sign of respect for them. Spacelane Duties (621.M36) During this time, the Midnight Claws' 4th, 7th and 9th Companies were tasked with securing Mechanicus ship convoys from possible Ork raids. The companies would encounter several waves of orks that would destroy several ships whose cargo has been saved. What wasn't known by the chapter was that a Warboss was about to start a WAAAGH! against several systems next to their homeworld, endangering it. Siege of Hexodivus (999.M36) In the last year of M36, the Warboss and his WAAAGH! finally reached the Midnight Claws' chapter homeworld. Almost all of the Chapter's companies, with the exception of the 2nd and 9th Companies, were entrenched and ready to fight to the death for their homeworld. During the vicious battle that ensued, their fortress-monastery was destroyed leaving no trace that it ever existed. Everything within the Chapter's former citadel was lost, including a relic, Chapter Master Korbius and all the Captains, who were tragically killed. This left the Chapter bereft of solid leadership which would eventually erupt into an inter-Chapter schism that would last for hundreds of years. Some of the Marines left the Chapter for reasons unknown, only to be seen later as a Chaos Warband wholly dedicated to Chaos Undivided. Years of Doubt (M37) It is unknown what occurred during the 37th Millennium, as all files regarding this time were burnt due to unknown reasons by the Head Chaplain at that time, whose name was lost in time. Current Apothecaries and Librarians of the Chapter suspect that the records were purged due to the possibility that the critical flaw in their gene-seed appeared at that time and the near-annihilation of the chapter for an unknown reasons. Penance Crusade (001.M38) The Chapter would finally rebuild its number, achieving full-strength once again and beginning a penance crusade for their "sins" committed during the previous millennium. During this Crusade, the Midnight Claws encountered several chapters on their own crusades of penance. Together these Chapters formed in impromptu Conclave that would later venture into the heart of several long-lost worlds and bring them back into the fold of the Imperium, until their penance was over. Forge World Expedition (442.M38) The Midnight Claws' 7th Company received a message from the High Lords of Terra that the chapter must retrieve a batch of recently discovered, ancient Saturnyne pattern Terminator suits from a long-dead forge world that had been left devoid of life after a Tyranid attack. Initially, the area seemed secured at first but remaining tyranid bioforms, now devolved into beasts forming the planet's wildlife, attacked the company left, right and center. Their ferocious assault was launched from the second of the Midnight Claws arrival, leaving them with the tragic loss of 35 battle-brother, each of whose gene-seed and wargear were unrecoverable. Attack of Disbelief (777.M38) Once again, the Chapter's traitors would try and attack the Midnight Claws by placing fake orders to companies, and even squads, separating them from one another to divide them apart for an easy takeover of the chapter from within. They managed to take down several companies over a period of 300 years. In 202.M39, just before the traitors could destroy the chapter outright, the Midnight Claws' Chapter Master Dominus Sebator found out about their plan and sent his remaining warriors to conquer planets deemed important by the Imperium. While disembarking from the planet, the Defence Force would shoot down the the strike cruisers, destroying everyone aboard. Only parts and pieces could be salvaged from the ships to build only one from the three that were downed. Hunt for Relics (999.M39) The Chapter would go for a relic hunt in the zone between Segmentum Ultima and Obscurus where they would fight against several secessionist planets that joined forces with sentient species which formed an alliance. This relic hunt would prove to be fruitful for the chapter acquiring 5 relics in total. They would donate 3 of them to the lineages they came from and kept the ones coming from ancient White Scars/Raven Guard history. Salvation of Perdita 5 (127-648.M40) The Midnight Claws met the Dragons Sanguine Chapter's 2nd Grand Company while on a campaign of securing war torn worlds and removing combat gear left on the planet, since the stalemates between the forces of the Imperium and traitors. One such world was that of Perdita 5, where the chapter would start disassembling ancient vehicles and big emplacements to store in the cargo of their thunderhawks. The Chapter would remain in this campaign for 521 years to ensure the containment of all lost gear has been brought back into the hands of the Emperor. Search for a Cure (888.M40) Apothecaries of the chapter began to work on a solution to fix the critical mutation formed in their gene-seed. Many attempts were made to remove the flaw but in the end they couldn't do it. Losing the genetic material during each process. Because of such high amount of gene-seed losses the chapter decided to build a biologis lab under their former fortress-monastery where every 10 years new subjects would be brought t be used to raise the number of genetic material to a standard amount. Gift of the Mechanicus (621.M41) The Chapter acquired several rhinos from the Adeptus Mechanicus by accident. Instead those being needed by a chapter of a similar name. The chapter would attempt to track and find the other Chapter until 812.M41. One century after giving up the two chapters meet each other by accident. The Midnight Claws would give the Rhinos to the designated chapter. In return, they received a stash of coveted Stalker pattern bolters that were in surplus. 13th Black Crusade (999.M41) The Midnight Claws were called upon to defend the fortress world of Cadia during the 13th Black Crusade. The role of the chapter was to march behind the enemy line and take down the high-ranking Traitors, while not being spotted. This would prove far too much for the chapter, due to the sheer amount of Traitors and daemons pouring forth onto the battlefield. The Chapter had to resort to direct assaults which decimated their numbers in the process. When Cadia exploded in a massive conflagration, half the chapter was killed. The other half managed to drag themselves out of the chaos and attempted to rebuild their decimated ranks. Later, the Midnight Claws encountered the resurrect Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Guilliman, who was now the acting Lord Commander of the Imperium. The Lord Commander gifted the decimated Chapter with a profound gift - newly revealed Primaris Space Marines. Six-hundred of these superior transhuman warriors would enter the chapter's fold, bringing the Midnight Claws back to full-strength. Surprisingly, when the Apothecaries tested their genetic heritage, they found it to be remarkably similar to theirs. These Marines bore the same physical characteristics akin to their elder battle-brothers - from the white hair and bright white eyes, to the lower-frequency pitch of their voices. All except for the 'Genetic Meltdown' flaw, the old iteration of marines possessed. Indomitus Crusade (112.M42) In appreciation for the profound gift by Lord Guilliman, the remaining standard Space Marine companies aided Guilliman in his final pushes against the enemies of the Imperium during the final years of the Indomitus Crusade. The Primaris would remain on their homeworld of Hexodivus and learn of their culture and traditions. Chapter Homeworld , Chapter Homeworld of the Midnight Claws.]] The chapter's homeworld is the world Hexodivus, a planet engulfed by perpetual night, with large plains and mountains. The Midnight Claws' homeworld suffered major damage to it's wildlife and several continents due to the earlier Ork invasion. The Chapter had to intervene to prevent an extinction event, having to remain in a defensive state for a few hundred years. Fortress-Monastery The Midnight Claws' fortress-monastery was named by the Chapter as the Shadowed Bastion - a huge castle that stood in the center of their homeworld's second largest continent. Spires were seen seemingly growing from the ground and stretching high into the atmosphere, filled with artillery platforms at each level. A security tower was placed at the top, where shifts of heavily armed servitors watched over the darkened lands surrounding the mighty citadel. During the attack of the invading Ork WAAAGH!, regrettably, the fortress-monastery was destroyed when a gargantuan squig rammed it several times at a critical point of the citadel's foundations, bringing it crashing down. The Shadowed Bastion was later rebuilt, gaining a defensive wall with jagged fangs as a countermeasure for anyone who attempted to climb it. As of now, the fortress-monastery still bears all the genetic material and relics the chapter possesses. Inside, the Reclusium, Librarium, Apothecarion and Technorium are located deep within. Chapter Organisation The Chapter Organization is influenced by their nature of combat. Because of this the Chapter does not possess any Devastator squads or very heavy weapons or vehicles. However the chapter possess a ton of light vehicles and assault squads to fill their needs. Command Ranks *'Chapter Master' *'Captain' *'Lieutenant' Junior Ranks *'Sternguard Veteran' *'Veteran Sergeant' *'Sergeant' Line Ranks *'Battle-Brother' *'Neophyte' Specialist Formations Order Of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Beliefs The Chapter views regular humans and astartes in the same light. As sons of the emperor with the difference that the Astartes role is that of guarding humanity until they are no longer needed. Despite their flawed gene-seed they view other Astartes that bear heavy mutations with sorrow for they may not be suited for protecting humanity anymore. When fighting alongside other chapters they tend to stay out of their way and do their own business. Chapter Culture The Chapter has much more respect for their fallen then their living Astartes do to their sacrifice for humanity and the chapter. For this some maybe seen caring bones from their brethren on their right lower arm as a sign of respect and as a charm. Every year the Marines would go on a pilgrimage to the highest point of the planet on Mount Voxan where they would begin carving the aquila on their chest with a traditional knife given by Chaplains and cut into their skin quotes spoken by the highest ranking chaplins to ever live in the entirety of the adeptus astartes. The armor of those marines who die from the Genetic Meltdown is closed inside the Librarium until they can exorcise the soul of the dead from the armor into the after life. Because of this they view as wearing parts of one of this cursed suits to be considered insulting to the dead and will lead to punishment through exile for 10 years on a death world planet Recruitment Process For an Aspirant to become an Aspirant they must face 3 Challenges: *Challenge 1: The Aspirant must traverse the frozen tundra in the search of the Monastery. Along the way tens of species of carnivorous and territorial herbivores would challenge the aspirants. Those that survive all encounters would brought inside where they would train for the next task *Challenge 2: Next the aspirants would have to be tested on their skill of stealth against Veterans of the Chapter manning turrets. If the aspirant is spotted he would be killed by the veteran without needing to put effort. Those that manage to go through the entire course will be packing their gear for the last task *Challenge 3: The Aspirant has to fight one on one with a marine of the chapter selected by the chaplain leading the task. If the Aspirant survives 5 Minutes he would be given a knife then sent to the tallest mountain on their homeworld where the aspirant would carve the aquila on to their skin enough to be visible but not to scar their chest. Chapter Gene-Seed The gene-seed of the chapter is an almost critically flawed chimera between the Raven Guard and White Scars ones. Possessing 5 known mutations 1 of which being critical, could leading to the disbanding of the Chapter if its found out by the Mechanicus. Unlike other Raven Guard successors the Midnight Claws do not possess the white skin unique to the lineage. Mutations: *Hair color mutation - Neophyte's hair slowly turns pure white in a 5 year period. *Eye color mutation - Marine's iris color turns into bright white color or light blue. Used by the Marines of the chapter to strike fear in their enemies when not wearing helmets. *Voice Mutation - The voice is very deep. Only people with good hearing can hear one speak. This aided them while infiltrating or on covert ops. *Increased Mobility - Their skin mutated so that during the night a similar process to photosynthesis occurs, leading to a power boost making the marine run faster for a period of time depending on the training done. Critical Mutation: *Gene-seed Meltdown - This mutation rarely occurs but when it does it leaves an everlasting effect upon the chapter. This mutation is triggered when the healing process begins by the Astartes body after a constant stream of very severe wounds that may or would lead to death if not treated. This mutation slowly melts down the Astartes genetic code. This leads to the Marine to slowly transform into black smoke and slowly dissipate through the face vox grill and other spots from the armor. Because of this the chapter losses big amount of gene material each century. Deathwatch Service The Service to the Deathwatch is viewed in a grey light. They think its a honour to join the Long Watch to prove your skills and bring glory for the chapter. But it is also seen as a death trap. For there very big chances of them suffering from the Genetic Meltdown exposing their chapters secret. For this they rarely send more then 2 marines when asked and before sending them they undergo serious training. Currently two Marines from the chapter are in the Long Watch - Brother Conrad and Brother Kars - who are serving in Kill-Team Damocles. Chapter Combat Doctrine The combat doctrine of the chapter is that of fast, light armour attacks and stealth infiltration. Often the marines will infiltrate bases and weaken the enemy forces by brutalizing enemy commanders, then charging a light armour attack to finish off the remaining targets and to take down those that try to run away. Because of this the chapter prefers light armored vehicles over the heavy and slow war machines. The Chapter has also a thing for silent running gear and vehicles. It is stated by several other chapters that you don't know that a thunderhawk of the chapter passed above you if you didn't see it beforehand or were aware of the chapter's presence. Notable Space Marines Chapter Fleet *''Pale Knight'' - Battle Barge *''Shadow Stalker'' - Battle Barge *''Warp Wanderer'' - Strike Cruiser *''Dusk Blade'' - Strike Cruiser *''Pure Arrow'' - Strike Cruiser *''Grim Rezolve'' - Strike Cruiser *''War Eater'' - Strike Cruiser Chapter Relics *''Abyssal Dagger'' - Is a master crafted Astartes Dagger given by the Mechanicus to the First chapter master of the chapter as reward for the quick elimination of the Warboss Steel Eata on a infested moon located near the Forge World of Equinox. It is handed from Chapter Master to another each carving their names into its blade. *''Khan's Will'' - Its one of the Blades that the Primarch of the White Scars Jaghatai Khan used to slay hordes of Traitors during the Horus Heresy. It is known that this blade protected the Great Khan from a Sons of Horus terminator when it deflected the bullets of the rotor cannon he was firing *''Thorns Of Corax'' - It is a cluster of 21 Throwing piercing daggers forged at the behest of Corvus Corax himself. It was used by him to train his elite guard to be able to dodge enemy fire more efficiently by throwing fast moving power axes at them. This training would rarely wound a marine due to their edges being able to be removed Chapter Appearance The Midnight Claws primarily wear a lighter shade of midnight blue on their battle-plate. The lenses, shoulder pad trims, kneepads and hands are snow white. Chapter Colours The chapter colors are Midnight Blue as Primary and Snow White as Secondary Chapter Badge The Chapter badge is that of a clawed gauntlet holding a orb inside of which a half moon is present Relations Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By The Midnight Claws Feel free to add your own About The Midnight Claws Notes The artwork and Chapter Badge has been made/given by Algrim Whitefang Gallery Category:Imperium Category:Chimeric Geneseed Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:21st Founding